


Caught cum-handed

by Miles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles/pseuds/Miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Sherlock fucking himself on his back with a dildo and fisting his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught cum-handed

**Author's Note:**

> The girls' TRIGGER >> "John walks in on Sherlock fucking himself on his back with a dildo and fisting his cock and he's so close and his hair is stuck to his forehead and he's panting and letting out deep guttural moans and stares into john's eyes and just pants out "J-ohn" with a hitch where he hits his prostate just right and the sound causes john to instinctually groan and HE DOESN'T LEAVE AND WATCHES HIM COME ALL TAUGHT SPASMY MUSCLES AND STRANGLED HIGH PITCHED CRIES and Sherlock comes so hard he can't see straight…"
> 
> As the beast is starving, I didn't have the time to check it properly! Please tell me if you find typos or any unforgivable mistake!!
> 
> Grab some tissues and enjoy! ;)

John kneels in the bed while Sherlock comes back from the high pleasure of his orgasm. Sherlock lifts his head and looks straight at him. Nobody says a word. The doctor moves the sweaty curls on Sherlock's forehand to a side and caresses his cheek gently. Sherlock smiles exhausted.

He looks at the detective from head to knees, and licks his lips when he sees his torso all covered in cum. Sherlock keeps a counter of all the times John takes out his tongue and licks his lips like that. This time, it crashes his mental clock, though, because he's never seen anything like it. The lust. The desire. The anticipation.

There's a drop of cum about to fall but John catches it on time with his index finger and then brings it to his mouth. He tastes Sherlock's cum while staring at him, and after tried it, he sucks his finger clean.

There's so much more on Sherlock's chest, and somehow John thinks it's not nearly enough. He drops all on four and comes closer to the taller man. He starts cleaning his stomach, making sure he removes all of it. Sherlock tentatively drives his hand behind John's head, and caresses him gently, while John licks him with devotion.

Every time John's tongue comes in touch with Sherlock's skin, his cock twitches a little, defying all the refractory periods he has ever had before. John chuckles at that, and right there decides he'll leave the cock for last.

He travels Sherlock's body from navel to nipple with his tongue and lips. He wants to use a bit of teeth but Sherlock hasn't got a gram of fat on his body, pure muscle and tight skin. He ends up biting one of his nipples just to see the reaction. Sherlock moans loudly and the vibration of the sound reaches John's cock somehow. If he wasn't hard already, he is now.

Once John finishes drinking all his cum, he stands, so they can be face to face. They are both drunk with each other. Anything they decide to do next will be fine, good, bloody fantastic actually. They know this is just the beginning, and it's exhilarating.

John decides there has been enough waiting, grabs Sherlock's head and kisses him as hard as he can manage without losing balance. They moan at the electricity that their tongues produce together. Sherlock put his hands on John's waist and keeps them there to gain some sort of control.

John lets himself go, sinking into the feeling of another hot, adventurous kiss. Sherlock responds with equal eagerness, pressing his body flush against John's, this time wanting John to feel the insistent hardness of his cock rubbing against him. John's other hand go to his neck as well, his fingers brushing against his jaw line as he helps guide Sherlock's kiss.

Sherlock slips his hands underneath John's shirt and realizes that touching John was so much better than in his dreams. He pushes the shirt and jumper upwards, revealing John's taut, well-defined stomach. He wants to explore every muscle. He wants to wrap his hand around John's cock, to run his hand up and down its length, to make John come fast and hard, but forces himself to resist. He truly wants John to take the lead.

Sherlock pulls John's shirt and jumper over his head. Tossing them to the floor, his hands roam over John's strong shoulder blades and his collarbone, his skin hot under his fingers. He slides his mouth down to the pulse point in John's throat; his heart is racing. He can feel its erratic beat beneath his lips. John's breathing is heavy and laboured. The sound of John gasping for breath is hopelessly erotic.

John's erection strains painfully against the confines of his jeans. Every inch of him is begging for Sherlock's touch. He grinds himself against Sherlock, instinct taking over. He moves hard and purposefully, pleasure coursing through his veins as Sherlock groans.

Sherlock is naked, and he's still wearing so many layers that keep them apart. He doesn't know what to do first, caress Sherlock's back, get naked, kiss him again, so many options and all possible. If he thinks it through and if he believes in the theory, every decision they make, gives birth to a whole new universe, and in all of them they are touching, kissing, and fucking each other. The image of them naked and senselessly shagging each other is enough to make him moan with anxiety.

Sherlock feels him, and so helps him with the belt and the jeans, while John takes a chance to explore Sherlock's broaden back. The skin is so soft and flawless. The muscles, hard and tight. He lowers his hand until he reaches Sherlock's ass.  Countless dreams he had, in which this ass was the main star, and now he has it at hand to do as he pleases.  He clutches one cheek and squeezes it. He considers spanking him lightly when his hand accidentally touches the dildo. He had completely forgotten about it.

Sherlock has already loosened his belt and lowered his jeans. He's about to touch John's cock when the army doctor starts to move the dildo inside him. Sherlock cuddles John both to feel him closer and for balance, while John quickens the pace.

Sherlock's free cock is pressed against John's still clothed cock, and both moan at the feeling of them finally together. Sherlock's long arms easily lower John's pants and free the desired cock at last. He then brings one hand toward John's mouth. John takes the hint quickly and sucks three fingers, leaving as much saliva on them as possible.

Sherlock grabs both, now bare, cocks in his big slippery hand and fists them together.

After trying different rhythms, they set for John to remain quiet, while Sherlock moves forwards and backwards. When he comes forwards he pushes his cock against John's and when he goes backwards he fuck himself on the dildo that John maintains in place. They do this for a while.  

All they can hear are their moans, grunts and gasps. Neither of them wants to say anything, in case they broke the spell. But now John really wants to shag him, and those desires have to be spoken out loud.

"Sherlock" he gasps.

Sherlock stops his movements and nods at John knowingly, to make his point even clearer; he takes the dildo out, hands John the lube and lies on his back.

John removes his clothes at last and coats his erection with the lube. He pushes Sherlock's legs up and positions himself at his entrance. Sherlock's body is relaxed and willing. He needs no invitation; he enters him slowly and then draws out quickly. He repeats the action a few times before Sherlock makes a noise of impatience.

"Patience" John taunts, but more than happily obliges. Sherlock's hands reach backward and grab the headboard, holding tightly as John pounds him into the bed, fucking him nearly into oblivion. It's nothing but panting and moaning now, whispered curses and the squeak of the mattress.

John's hand finds Sherlock's cock and brings him along with him as he races toward the end, an avalanche of heat cascading over him, a wild, unstoppable force threatening to crush whatever gets in its way. He cries out as he comes, empting himself completely into Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him sweetly as John rides the wave of his orgasm out. His own body starts to relax just as Sherlock's tightens. He doesn't move as Sherlock finishes, waiting until his hips stop bucking and his cock stops pumping before he pulls out, gently lowering Sherlock's legs and letting them stretch down the bed on either side of him.

Sherlock's chest is again full of cum.

"I'll have to clean you all over again" John jokes.

Sherlock laughs and it's beautiful.

"Such a straight soldier you are. All clean and order"

John giggles and they end up laughing together out loud.

"I'm glad I caught you cum-handed" says John when he's able to speak again.

Sherlock chuckles and then explains "Please, I had it all prepared."

"No, you didn't" retorts John.

"No, I didn't… I'm glad too, though" says Sherlock and kisses John one more time.


End file.
